Fan:Zazenmon
'Zazenmon' Zazen comes from the Japanese for religious meditation 'Appearance' Ascending to a height of 7 feet 4 inches, Zazenmon's midnight-black skin begins to take on hues of deep purple as dark matter is suffused within the antimatter and mixed, giving rise to new formations across the skeletal structure and beneath the aura of will. Said aura sinks to one inch in diameter from top to bottom, but may thicken or thin even further with concentration, and slide from one section to fortify another in the process. For the most part, the aura ripples like liquid sand, carrying a grainy texture and appearance. Two coppery-toned oval-shaped eyes materialize beneath the mask over the upper face, notched upward at the outer corners and angling downward at the inner, while a third-eye appears directly atop it in a vertical position at the forehead, with the eyelid closing sideways and bearing the kanji for seal etched there to prevent preemptive usage. Most of the hair rises up and spikes out through the mask's topknot four times, each six inches long, while the leftover hair continues to hang down around the shoulders, and like the eyes, the color of the hair deepens to a slightly coppery-red. The arms that are bound in place break loose, then reformat with the left constructed entirely of dark and antimatter with will overlaid atop it, and the right bearing more natural flesh, muscle, blood and bone apparent beneath the dark matter and will. Over each a set of 'v' shaped and notched, tekken-like plating emerges from the back of the hand and carries down to the elbow, through which it can channel the dark and antimatter energy to the surface. Only three fingers emerge from either hand, with a stubby thumb that curls inward almost uselessly. The rounded plates of antimatter shift over to the left arm entirely, where they act as a gate to draw the left arm back into the body and shield it from damage. The haori over the back expands to match Zazenmon's new size, but otherwise remains much the same, with the seal symbol glowing more or less firmly depending on how much control and meditation is still required. At the waist, the shorts expand down to meet the grieves and merge the two together into a coherent whole, somewhat thinned down but still capable of holding dark and antimatter. The geta over the feet become flat tatami sandals. 'General Information' Maturing into a form that is most akin to the ancient Aeomon, Zazenmon is bristling with emotions and the destructive power to utilize them. The aura of will has been fully inherited, and has begun to take on a sentience of its own as a result. As well as this, the seals left behind from Aiomon have endured and upgraded with the evolution, forcing the range of output by any assault to a tenth of what it could be and limiting its interaction with the world around itself, and it is only through further meditation that the restraints will be lifted. 'Miscellaneous' The Spirits of Meditation, formerly the Digiegg of Meditation, have been scattered far and wide across the land and given certain protections to insure the line that inherits them is true and worthy, as deemed by those who fought for it a thousand years ago. 'Attacks' *'Wahr Blick': Opens up the third-eye and exams the opponent's structure for hints of weakness. Information presented to this eye is not clouded by restraint, and will etch a permanent account into Zazenmon's memory from the tiniest fraction to the most apparent. *'Reichweite Kara Freisetzung(''Range Void Release): Thins the will around the notches in the arms and flares out 'v' shaped trails of pure antimatter, which explode violently on contact with the surroundings, or pure dark matter, which cools the environment heavily. *'Kara Groß Schritt(''Void Great Step): After suffusing antimatter into the field and into the legs, a portal is torn open within two hundred feet, allowing nearly instantaneous warping to be attained. *'Kara Erholung Abschirmung(''Void Recovery Shield)': Reabsorbs the left arm into the body and flares out a dense field of ''antimatter four feet wide by tall, which negates and destroys most lesser elements that collide with it. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction